Lit Candles
by kitax13
Summary: I JUST RE-DID CHAPTER 1! MUCH BETTER! this is my fic for death note about my OC Rousoku Kuro. she meets light at an entrance exam and doesnt say a word to him. she's not Kira's fan but she is light's.
1. Chapter 1

The streets where a great cover that day, especially then because of the afternoon market rush. I took my time walking around a bit and finally decided to be good to Ryuuk and grab an apple for him. He followed behind me, doing the strangest things; handstands, and what not. Thankfully no one had the ability to see him, other than me, of course. I waited for my change and grabbed two apples from the top of the pile; bright red in color. It never really made sence to me as to why everyone was rushing around so much. I wasn't complaining, simply curious.

I took a slow walk to the university building. I admit it was boring, but better than feeling rushed about the time. I had planned to wake up with just enough time to wander a bit and arrive at the building with two minutes to spare. I soon came to a small alley, deserted other than a scared cat that seemed to jump away from Ryuuk's twisted form. I threw him the apple and his smile reached his eyes. He unrolled himself and took one big bite into it's red skin.

"mmmm" he moaned, "Oh, man Light. Did I ever tell you that you are my best friend?" he took another bite and floated higher in the air. "mmm" I rolled my eyes and took a bite of my own apple.

"Only when I feed you." I said with a slight chuckle. He took the last possible bite from his apple and stared down hungrily at me. "here." I said, throwing him the rest of mine. Now hurry up, I want to be there in just the right amount of time. He seemed to eat the apple in one bite and we where on our way. The crowd was thining and I tried to merge into a large opening when suddenly I was mowed over onto the ground.

It's a weird feeling; staring up into a stranger's eyes. So when she came from behind and outright knocked me off my feet I couldn't say anything. We both tumbled to the hard cement and found ourselves piled with her on top of me. I was frozen. I couldn't even pull out my "trust me I'm handsome smile" I was so shocked. It took a few second for it to register with her as well. She scurried to grab her bag and mumbled something that I could only guess was an apology. She bowed in a well mannered way and started to walk away muttering something about being late. That girl came out of nowhere, knocked me down, bowed quickly to show that she was sorry, and was hastily gone. She had stared at me with huge eyes and her hair was the color of a cloudless night sky gently lit by the moon ; midnight blue.

It only took me a moment to notice I had been sitting there for a few minutes. I checked my watch and I had fifteen minutes until the test started. I quickly stood and brushed my self off and briskly walked forward. I was going to be late at this rate. I started to run, knowing I was fast enough to make it at my pace and stride.

As I ran I caught a glimpse of the girl who had run into me… or at least that's what I thought. The hair was unmistakably the same color and the outfit was something no one else would wear; A jersey with the yin-yang symbol on the sleeve and a long sleeve shirt under it. She had knee length shorts and black and white striped stockings. The thing that shocked me the most was the old ragged pair of combat boots she carried well.

I was running so hard I could barely think. I only slightly took in the fact that the warning bell for classes and tests had just sounded. I found myself sprinting to the door of the class room, only to find that girl standing in my way. She was inhaling deeply, trying to calm herself. The whole hall went in slow motion and in that split second I got a glimpse of her face. It was surprising. Her eyes were a dark shade of blue, pale skin and dark painted lips. She wore only two pieces of jewelry, and old black choker that looked like a ribbon tied together, and a pair of small black hoop earrings on the cartilage of her left ear. My legs still carried me to the door as I thought about her strange attire. I almost collided with her again. She was standing there and all the class was staring at her, or rather, us.

The teacher walked up to us and in a gruff tone said, "You're almost late." He paused for what seemed like dramatics. "please, take your seats." I smiled politely. He would have to try harder if he wanted to work me up. The girl walked past me, calmly; her expression had changed. Not four seconds ago did she look like a human sacrifice to some pagan god, and now... Now she strode to the top row and sat with a bored expression. She folded her arms in front of her and stared, or rather glared at me. She pulled out a mechanical pencil from her bag and leaned forward, eager for the test. I shook my off unusual paranoia and walked to a seat in the 6th row. Waiting for the prompter to tell us to begin, I looked back at the girl. She was scribbling on her test so I automatically gave her a weird look. She looked me way and I turned away quickly.

"Ready everyone?" The prompter asked and paper flew. Everyone flipped there papers over and began there tests. I sighed and slowly flipped over my packet. This wouldn't take more than an hour. Time passed and prople around me sighed. Some of them, I could tell, were not meant for this. _They all needed some work_. I thought as I started on the last question. Before I could finish it though, someone passed by me. It surprised me at first but then I saw who it was; that girl. Her midnight hair swayed as she stepped down the amrble stairs. I sighed in what must have been relief. _She must have blown through this. _I thought. _Who could have finished this faster than me? _ I subconciously flipped my hair to the side and stood from my seat.

My steps down the stairs made no noise over the scribblings of pencils across paper. When I made my way to the desk, the girl was still there. She was arguing with the prompter about how she had signed her name. When the prompter showed her how the front of her test was void of a name, she showed him the back. There in English were the words _black _and _candle, _pronounced in Japanese _Rousoku Kuro. _The prompter smiled and asked her if she would write it in Japanese so he didn't have to go to the trouble of translating it. She smiled. It was the first time I had seen it; her cheeks raised slightly. She nodded and slowly flipped the paper over to the back again. I could feel my face drain of color as she scribbled her name down. On the back of her packet was a ketch of a man. Only from his shoulders up did the picture show, but I know him well. He was the only person I really trusted; me. Her eyes traveled from her paper, up to me, and her eyes grew wide. She turned away quickly and walked out of the room, her boots actually making noise above the scratching of pencils. I placed my test on the table and walked out.

My head hurt now and I needed to get home. Ryuuk floated behind me as I exited the elevator. Now that the test was over, there shouldn't have been any more suspicion about me; a hardworking university student.


	2. Chapter 2

**CH**

"**Get up, get up!" my mother yelled at me, ending my delicious dream of sea salt ice cream. "What time is it?" I muttered under my breath, knowing that if I said it any louder my mother would actually answer my very much rhetorical question. I lifted the pillow off my face peeking at the clock. "Its about 7:30," I thought to my self "and the test starts at-" "Shit!" I yelled, scrambling out of bead. I pulled on a random mixture of clothes and grabbed a piece of toast. "Why didn't you wake me up?!" I yelled as I ran out of the front door.**

**The streets were empty now the morning rush was over and there was no one in sight. That was not a good thing. Usually around 7:45 the streats cleared and the test started at 8:00. That would mean that it was at least 10:30 and I still had a while to walk. I pass the apple stand that is still open. "oh good theres one left," I said "my favorite." after buying the apple I had to run though. And if you hadn't guess its hard to run in combat boots.**

"**oh frick," I muttered to my self as I ran. "crap, im gonna be late, and having my luck it'll be by about 5 seconds. God I really need an alarm clock!" my feet hit the ground hard with the random boots I hadn't worn since forever. My pace was faster then normal but that's understandable, right? Id say so, but oh well, no one but me would ever be late to, maby, the most important day of there life. **

**My mind raced with facts I figured would be on the test. I was smarter than I looked. Best in my class, actually. Not many friends though… I looked at my watch… 15 minutes. Just one more corner and I would be home free. **

**My foot took the turn and pulled my body with it. Then my feet slipped out from under me. Probably because of the guy who just frecking sweep kicked me! We tumbled to the ground right on the curb. Like me side didn't hurt enough! It took me a while but I realized that the ground was softer than usual so I looked and saw the dude who sweep kicked me, or rather, collided with me.**

**I stared at his eyes, a beautiful shade of brown sparkled back up at me. At first he startled me because of his eyes but the longer I looked at him the longer my brain could adjust to the situation. He said something I could not properly understand, probably in Japanese…oh well.**

**My mind flew back to the test. "Oh crap. Oh crap. Oh crap." I mumbled to myself and bowed like I had in my previous accounts. My feet twisted around once again bringing my body with it running to the school building.**

**My mind wasn't focused. There where two many things going through my head. First, and foremost, was why the test would be so early in the morning when they knew most people my age would slaughter someone for just some peace and quiet.**

**Second and not so prominent, the color of his hair. The Golden brown almost red tinted hair that belonged to him. The man I just ran into, the thing that just clung to my brain, was his hair. It shined and the way it fell, framed his face well.**

**I shook my head. Was to the front door and I had 2 flights of stairs to climb. Pulling open the door I saw movement in the reflection. At least I wasn't the only one who was late. that's what whent through my head. As I took in the last step of the short 2 flights of stairs.**

**I ran to the door and took a deep breath. I probably looked like I wasn't ready for this. Though, I had been studying all night. I pulled open the door and stopped. SHIT. Everyone was looking at me. The prompter stood from his seat and walked closer to the door.**

**I flinched as someone almost ran into me. It was him. He was taller than me by at least half a foot. That bugged me slightly. His hair swayed backwards as he stopped abruptly from his run.**

**He stared at the people in the classroom. I couldn't tell weather they where looking at him or me now. Probably him though, I'm not very attractive. And him? He could probably bee the next Edward Cullen. **

"**You where almost late." said the prompter. He paused for what my almost ADHD thought was 5 minutes. "Please take your seats. We're just about to start." I took in another breath and walked past the two men in the doorway. Im so paranoid I thought I could feel everyone staring at me. **

**Almost running up the stairs, I took a seat in the back row. The seats where plastic with leather, or leather substitute, backing for comfort. I pulled my mechanical pencil out of my bag as I sat in the cold chair. I crossed my arms and watched as the man with the nice hair sat in the 6****th**** row.**

**The test was in front of me, flipped over to a blank side. I scratched my led over the blank side and drew the start of a face. I was so interested in the guy's hair that I added that to the picture. The man both in the the seats in front of me and on the paper both had collard shirts, dark colored eyes, and no smile.**

**Just a blank expression. I came back from a blurry moment. He was looking at me again. I didn't notice it but before I must have been looking at him. Damn. I used to do that in the 8****th**** grade. One of my most awkward years. I look down at my paper as the prompter said to begin the test.**

**I flipped over the paper and saw the first question. **_what is the square root of the absolute value of pie? _**wow this test was going to be easy. Only 300 questions meant I could finish it in less than an hour.**

**I laughed to my self as I finished the last question. The people around me where freaking out and anyone could tell why. The last question was a short response about what you wanted to do with your life. I had planned for this test for ever. Your not suppose to repeat any of the questions but anyone could find that on google.**

**The faces around me seemed to not move, even as I stood from my chair. My shoes made a clomping noise as I bounded down the stairs. It sounded as if the whole room could hear me.**

**I placed my test on the desk and was about to walk out when the prompter stopped me and asked me if I had answered all the questions. I smile at him and nodded, My Japanese was definitely not the best.**

**He looked at the test again and asked me to write my name, though I had already written it on the back. I smiled again and took the test from him. After writing my name in my shakey Japanese calligraphy I stood back up and looked back. Once again he stood there.**

**It didn't exactly surprise me that he would finish early but he almost got done as fast as me. I realized I had stared at him for a while and I totally freaked. My mouth opened wide and I just stood there.**

**I acwardly turned around and walked out the door. The only thing I could think about was that I was so lucky that he didn't see the picture I drew on my test. I sighed.**


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3- Soku's PoV

* * *

**Could I have seemed any more stupid?**I yelled at myself in my thoughts. I banged my head against the wall of the elevator I had just boarded, realizing the sound of my head hitting whallow metal was louder than my original guess.

I really thought I could handle this today. What did I tell my self? Don't look anyone in the eyes. Wow I totally failed that mission.

I rolled up the sleeves of my undershirt and pushed the buttons of the elevator. **Level one please. **I saidpulling me finger from the button that said L1. The doors closed infront of me and I leaned against the black wall, my head resting against the cool metal background. A bell dinged from above, where numbers where counted off and the door slid open again.

The lobby was nice, I just then noticed. Running through before, the details didn't really stand out. There was a nice rustic metal shandeleer as well as matching wall lights neer the door. The tile was stained a smooth shade of scarlette and the walls, a beautiful pattern of gold vines on white. I stopped and ran my hand back and forth against the main door frame. **Probably made from a strong- **I thought, but forgot my whole thought as another ding sounded from the elevator.

Thoughts raced through my mind in a split second. Who could it be? Probably just- **shit. ** The only one who was done close enough to my time was- **No time to think. ** Came the words into my head. **Hide, HIDE. Find somewhere to hide! **

I didn't even think. Quickly I stode away behind the empty, secretary desk. My heart beat fast as the elevator doors slid open and then closed again. There where foot steps on the hard tile just out side the desk and I held my breathe. There was sudden silence and a hand rubbed against the top of a desk.

"heh, nice." Came a smooth put together voice, from above. I smiled slightly and looked up, hearing the footsteps growing closer to the door. The formed glass and metal squeeked open then slammed shut, telling me it was ok for me to breathe. I let out the air from my lungs and breathed heavily.

I got on my knees and searched the floor for something, anything I could use as a scape-goat. **Pen cap, perfect. **I sprung from behind the desk , pen cap in hand.

"Found it!" I yelled loudly, looking around for any living being, especially the well groomed guy from before. No one was around. **Thank God. ** I threw the pen cap behind me and grabbed my bag from below. Sighing i let my hand drag over the desk as I walked to the door. I pulled out my cell phone and pushed a few buttons. I still had 20 minutes till my meeting with Rio. Guess I'll just head there now and be a little early.

**Wow, its getting colder, earlier recentely. **I thought. **Cool.**


End file.
